remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Unknown from M.E.
"Unknown from M.E." is the theme song of Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. It was performed by Marlon Saunders with Dread Foxx in Sonic Adventure, and by Marlon Saunders and Hunnid-Pin Sonic Adventure 2. It was also featured in Sonic & the Black Knight as Sir Gawain's theme and could be played when the Medal of Gawain is used. Like most of the character theme songs from the Adventure games, the lyrics of both versions of "Unknown From M.E." are written in a way so that Knuckles himself is talking. He talks about how he never wanted to be given the lonely job of watching the Master Emerald with lines like, "Is this the way, the path I chose?" However, he still fulfills his responsibilities as Guardian like when he says, "My duty is to save the flower from evil deterioration." He also talks about his great strength and stubborn personality with lines like, "No-one stops Knuckles' feat," and "Cold and stubborn but I'm still gon' live it." Knuckles even mentions his rivalry with Sonic in the line, "Don't approve of him, but gotta trust him." There are differences between the Sonic Adventure version and the Sonic Adventure 2 version. The arrangement is much different, and while the Sonic Adventure version consists more of acoustic and live-recorded instruments, the Sonic Adventure 2 version consists more of electronic sounds and much more programming. Lyrics ''Sonic Adventure'' ::Here I come, rougher than the rest of them ::The best of them, tougher than leather ::You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle ::I'd rather flex my muscles ::I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell ::I break 'em down whether they're solid or frail ::Unlike the rest I'm independent since my first breath ::First test, feel the right, than the worst's left '' ::''Born on an island in the heavens ::The blood of my ancestors flows inside me ::My duty is to save the flower ::From evil deterioration ::I will be the one to set your heart free, true ::Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you ::Streaking lights, loud sounds, and instincts ::Are the elements that keep me going ::I am fighting my own mission ::Nothing's gonna stand in my way ::I will be the one to set your heart free, true ::Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you ::Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil ::Just believe in myself, won't rely on others ::Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy ::This is my planet, gonna fight for my destiny ::Here I come, rougher than the rest of them ::The best of them, tougher than leather ::You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle ::I'd rather flex my muscles ::I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell ::I break 'em down whether they're solid or frail ::Unlike the rest I'm independent since my first breath ::First test, feel the right, than the worst's left ::I have no such things as weak spots ::Don't approve of him, but gotta trust him ::This alliance has a purpose ::This partnership is only temporary ::I will be the one to set your heart free, true ::Cleanse yourself of evil spirits that got in you ::Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil ::Just believe in myself, won't rely on others ::Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored ::This is my planet, I shall not surrender ::Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil ::Just believe in myself, won't rely on others ::Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy ::This is my planet, gonna fight ::Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil ::Just believe in myself, won't rely on others ::Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored ::This is my planet, I shall not surrender ::The new porcupine on the block with the buff chest ::In the wilderness with the ruggedness ::Knock, knock, it's Knuckles, the blow thrower ::Independent flower, Magical Emerald holder ::I'll give you the coldest shoulder ::My spikes go through boulders ::That's why I stay a loner ::I was born by myself, I don't need a posse ::I get it on by myself, advisories get shelved ''Sonic Adventure 2'' ::Okay Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) Something's callin' me more and more No one stops Knuckles' feet Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) Something's callin' me more and more No one stops Knuckles' feet K-N-U-C-K-L-E-S (Uh) Was born for a lifetime on Angel Island yeah (Yeah) His duty's to protect Master Emerald diamond Hold the climate, he's searching for shining But every time he look for the sun, can't find it (Uh) Is this the way, the path I chose? (Yeah) Then why am I living with my heart so cold? (Uh) All that I see is a storm of stones? I like to dig holes in search of gold (Born on an island) Large pots of treasure, if they're much better (Uh) (In the heavens) If I find Eggman, Rouge, whoever (Yeah) (The blood of my ancestors) Clench my fists tight, become more reddah (Yeah) (Flows inside me) I don't wanna hurta, my passion observed (My duty is) Been lonely all my life, doesn't matter (To save the flower) Here for the mission, whoever want it bring it (From evil) Call me stubborn but I'm still gonna live it (Uh) (Deterioration, yeah) Doing anything to get the pieces of the Emerald Climb the mountain, through the valley around the hill (Oh, yeah) Wild and hungry, ain't a damn thing funny My philosophy's my knuckles and feet Streaking lights, loud sounds, and instinct, Are the elements that keep me going? I am fighting my own mission Nothing's gonna, stand in my way, no Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) Something's callin' me more and more No one stops Knuckles' feet! (No no, no, no, no) Okay Yeah, yeah (Oh) Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others (Oh) I get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy This is my planet, gonna fight for my destiny Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) Something's callin' me more and more No one stops Knuckles' feet I have no such things as weak spots Don't approve of him but gotta trust him This alliance has a purpose This partnership is only temporary, oh Hey (Oh) Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others (Oh) Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored This is my planet, I shall not surrender I was born like this, to fear no one I'm straight thugged out, only live to my ones Diamonds and gems, we could battle to the end You best to be aware of the knuckles that I send Once they penetrate, they put you to your death They hard as iron, and my feet is like fire You'll never see me run and I won't surrender I just fly away like it's no other contender, uh (Oh) Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others (Oh) I get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy This is my planet, gonna fight, ah (Oh) Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others (Oh) Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored This is my planet, I shall not surrender (Oh) Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) Something's callin' me more and more No one stops Knuckles' feet Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) Something's callin' me more and more No one stops Knuckles' feet Something's callin' me; I don't know what (Yeah) Something's talkin' but I don't know who (Yeah) Something's callin' me more and more No one stops Knuckles' feet Something is callin' me; I don't know what Something is talkin' but I don't know who Something is callin' me more and more No one stops Knuckles' feet Trivia *This song, "Kick the Rock" (the Wild Canyon theme), and "Deeper" (the Death Chamber theme) gave Sonic Adventure 2 its mild lyrics warning. *The infamous line, "Unlike Sonic I don't chuckle, I'd rather flex my muscles," from the Sonic Adventure''version of the song, has been ridiculed by fans as being "too corny." *The lyrics for the ''Sonic Adventure version of "Unknown from M.E." calls Knuckles a porcupine, but he is actually an Echidna. (The two species look similar, but are unrelated.) *In Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing, the SA2 version of the song plays when Knuckles uses his all-star move. *The M.E. could be a reference to the 'M'aster 'E'merald. *In Sonic & The Black Knight, if you equip the Medal of Gawain, you can hear a shortened version of the SA version of the song. *In the Sonic Adventure 2 version, this is the first song where a curse word ("damn") is used in the Sonic series. Category:Theme songs